Brotherly Pranks
by Mabels-sweater
Summary: Hiro has had the last straw when Tadashi decided to prank the younger in the most horrible way possible. Hiro wants to get him back, even if it takes longer than a day to think up a fantastic plan! -A late April Fools fic I decided to write, hope you enjoy!-


April fools had only passed a week ago but Hiro was determined to _really_ trick his older brother, Tadashi. Hiro never saw the trick coming when Tadashi had presented him with a box of cookies saying Honey Lemon had baked them just for him. Hiro had to admit he was sceptical at first and he examined the unexpected present carefully. The box was delicately wrapped up in pink and white striped wrapping paper and a pale yellow ribbon wrapped around the box. On one side there had a note written in neat handwriting which read,

'_To Hiro, I meant to give these to you last week when I had just returned from Paris with Gogo, but I didn't have a chance since I was busy with my project when I returned. I hope you don't mind getting these late._

_Love, Honey Lemon xoxo_

(_P.S: They're chocolate chip, your favourite!_)

'

"But of all things, why did she bake me cookies?" Hiro raised a brow at the elder. Tadashi shrugged in response, "You know she thinks you're adorable, so why question it?" Tadashi smirked whilst Hiro's cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. "Right.." Hiro slowly unwrapped the box though it looked fairly normal and he could already smell the cookies coming from inside. "So, care to offer your sibling a cookie?" Tadashi nudged Hiro in the ribs gently. "Get your own!" Hiro said sharply, taking a cookie out of the box and taking a glorious bite out of the treat.

But Hiro was wrong, so _so_ wrong. Hiro sputtered after taking the first bite out of the cookie, "What the hell Tadashi, you know I hate **raisins**!" Hiro practically screamed and dropped the cookie. Tadashi clutched his stomach as he couldn't stop laughing, oh this was too good! Hiro's face grew red in frustration. "You think that's funny? Oh I'll get you back, I will get revenge.." the younger glared. He needed to think of Tadashi's weak spot, something that will make his brother easily slip into his trap without question. This would possibly take him an entire day to think up something, or even a week. But it would be worth it and unexpected. Hiro's lips curled into a smirk at the thought of getting Tadashi back.

It was only the day after April fools and Hiro continued to plan. He had went to University with Tadashi that day to hang out with his nerd squad. Hiro took this as an advantage, he could find out Tadashi's weak spots from his own **friends**! Oh this was just too easy. When they arrived Gogo had been working on the wheels for her bike, whilst Honey Lemon mixed some unknown bubbly substances together; Fred was in his 'Fredzilla' persona at the moment, and lastly Wasabi was working on his laser induced plasma experiment. Hiro had to think carefully about who to ask about Tadashi's weaknesses. He certainly couldn't ask Honey Lemon, since she was in on the prank Tadashi had set up on Hiro. Just the thought made Hiro's blood boil again, ugh raisins are disgusting. Anyway he needed to think of _someone_ to ask.

The teen whistled and went to ask Gogo first. He approached her when she connected the wheels back to her electronic-magnetic bike. "Hey, Gogo?" Hiro spoke. Gogo turned to face him as she blew a dangerously large bubble that almost popped in Hiro's face, though luckily she pulled back when it did and answered, "Yeah?" Hiro tried to find his words after focusing too much on the bubble that popped in front of him. "I need you to tell me... Do you know any of Tadashi's **weaknesses**?" Gogo furrowed her brows, "Weaknesses?" Hiro nodded. She blew another bubble and shrugged, "Well we all know he has a thing with bugs." she answers, rolling her eyes. "But that's it. Why?" "Oh, no reason! I was just curious. I'll speak to ya' later Gogo!" Hiro laughed nervously then approached Wasabi next.

"Hey, Wasa-" "DON'T CROSS THAT LINE!" Wasabi warned. Hiro rolled his eyes, realising Wasabi was in the process of testing his project again. Though this time Wasabi had used a banana, and it cut into thin strips of yellow fruit. "Success!" Wasabi said excitingly, "So, how's it going Hiro?" "Oh yeah, I just wondered.. Do you know any of Tadashi's weaknesses?" Hiro asked. Wasabi raised a brow in question then went into a discussion about Tadashi's dislike of insects, which lasted longer than Hiro had hoped for. After that finally ended Hiro lastly approached Fred, though he was already giving up with ideas. "Hey, Fred." Hiro greeted the older male casually. Fred lifted his mascot head part of his costume off, "Hey Hiro, what's up?"

Hiro was slowly losing hope though asked anyway, "Do you know any of Tadashi's weaknesses? Though before you answer, I know he has a strong dislike for insects. I do not need to be reminded." he says, rolling his eyes remembering the discussion with Wasabi from minutes ago. "What? I didn't know that!" Fred laughed, "Though weaknesses? I can't say I know about any.. Maybe women? He's really polite around them, especially Honey Lemon. Though he's polite around everyone." Fred shrugs and lifts his mascot head up to hold it under his arm. And that's when it clicked in Hiro's mind. "Thanks though, Fred. Greatly appreciated." Hiro said as he slowly turned around and left the room in a hurry. Lately Tadashi had been using some online social networking website for creators of robotics and such. Hiro wanted to make an account though Tadashi forbid him until he turns 16, since it was a site for "older inventors" apparently. Though this didn't stop Hiro creating a fake account - specifically female - and making the profile up and everything. That's right, Hiro was going to trick Tadashi into thinking he was some pretty woman online who had things in common with him. Then before Tadashi knew it, Hiro would reveal it was him all along and Tadashi would feel so stupid. What a brilliant plan!

Hiro had only had the account for an hour. He used the computer in the garage whilst Tadashi was in the Cafe with Aunt Cass helping out. Tadashi was currently online on the inventor website and Hiro messaged him immediately with a casual "heya" to make conversation. He waited almost half an hour his computer screen just for a simple "yo" from Tadashi. Hiro bit his bottom lip and began to bring up the topic of robotics, though Tadashi changed the subject a few messages into the conversation and started talking about his little brother, "_What_?" Hiro grew confused and questioned why Tadashi had brought up the topic. Eventually Tadashi dropped it and said he had to go. Hiro replied with, "Okay Tadashi. Speak soon honey xoxoxoxoxoxoxox".

Hiro burst out with laughter as he over exaggerated the x's and o's at the end of his message, though stopped when the door leading into the basement opened. Hiro almost pissed himself when he saw Tadashi look into the garage in confusion, "Why are you down here?" "Just doing some uhm, research on this intellectual project I may start soon for Uni?" Hiro grinned, trying desperately to sound natural. "_Right_.. Need any help? I have some tools if you want to-" "No no, it's fine. Though thanks for offering. This is my own private studying session." Hiro says and crosses his arms. Tadashi just shrugged, "Fine. Just don't stay down here for too long, lunch will be ready soon." Tadashi says before closing the garage door and going back inside. Hiro almost had a heart-attack, that was way too close.

A week had passed now and Hiro continued to talk to Tadashi through a fake persona. It seems as though Tadashi hadn't caught on yet, and Hiro took advantage. Hiro said he'd be spending extra time at University to do some work, though really he was in the basement again using the computer. Tadashi, luckily, wasn't home or at University. He went about town with Honey Lemon to go shopping. Hiro boomed with laughter as he spammed his brother with ridiculous messages in his inbox. The teen tried to keep himself together, until he noticed something. Tadashi actually replied? It read:

'_Look, you're really nice but I'm not interested. I joined this site merely to share my designs and projects. I'm not looking for anything more_.'

Hiro was silent as he realised what was happening. He wasn't expecting this, he expected Tadashi to fall for the fake persona then realise it was a late April fools prank and feel like a fool. Hiro was having none of this, and he replied with a paragraph and lastly a ":(" at the end, he wasn't done messing with him yet. Tadashi replied with minutes and said,

'_All right, how about we meet up? You're pretty close to the area_.'

This was perfect. Hiro could finally confront Tadashi and confess it was him all along. Just the thought made Hiro chuckle. He agreed and said he'd be there in 15 minutes. Hiro wore his everyday navy hoodie, red robotic t-shirt with khaki cargo pants. He left the garage and made his way into the town of San Fransokyo. It was pretty packed, luckily Hiro and Tadashi had decided on a meeting place. Hiro was nearing their spot and he could already see Tadashi from a distance looking nervous and checking his watch. _Perfect_.

Hiro bravely walked over, "Tadashi? What're you doing here?" he asks, sounding casual. "Waiting for someone." Tadashi answers. "Who, Honey Lemon? Didn't she come shopping with you?" Hiro asks. His brother nodded, "No, not her. It's someone else. Her names Hiroko." Hiro uncontrollably snorted as he almost started to laugh. "Oh, who's she?" Tadashi stared at hard at Hiro, "Well she's this stalker type girl who I've only known for a week.." Hiro rubbed his chin, "So you planned to meet up with her in person?" Hiro asks, "Aunt Cass wouldn't approve of that, now would she?" Tadashi smirked, "No I don't think she would have. Nor do I think she would have approved of _you_ creating a fake account to spam me on with a fake name."

Hiro was in shock - he **knew** the whole time?!  
"Wait just a second... What?" Hiro waited for him to repeat. "I knew it was you Hiro, I checked your browser history and the website and name 'Hiroko' came up immediately. I knew you were in the basement using that computer the whole time. But why? Were you really that bored?" Tadashi crossed his arms as he waited for an answer. "Yes, maybe I was. Anyway it doesn't matter now. Happy late April Fools, or whatever." Hiro shrugged. Tadashi's smirk turned to a soft grin, "I'll admit at first I didn't know it was you. I only found out when I noticed you weren't leaving the house very much during the week, and when I checked the history when you were in the Cafe with Aunt Cass. So, you got me."

"I.. What?"

"You got me. I didn't know it was you at first, until you started to make it more obvious. Anyway I won't mention anything to Aunt Cass, but please don't do that again."

Hiro pouts, "You almost sound just like her.. Anyway fine, thanks I guess. I'm just glad I at least got you for a split second, kind of." the two laughed then went to catch up with Honey Lemon, even she laughed when Tadashi explained the situation.

**End.**

_I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you guys liked it! Btw the thing with Tadashi and bugs isn't canon, from what I know? I came up with it because I thought it'd make the fic more entertaining for that scene. x'D I'm sorry if there may be some slight OOC's, though I'm actually really proud of this. I plan to write more BH6 in future/as soon as I can (if I have the inspiration). ^^_


End file.
